Severus Snape and the old man of the mountains
by Nep0308
Summary: This is not a story of foolish wand-waving. But a story of heroic spirts, cards, and noble phantasms. Read as Severus Snape goes to Fatum academy and meet the heroes of the world. (teen Snape, Snape x Jack the ripper x Lily Evans) / (Shirou x Rin[Ishtar])
1. Chapter 1 the hero of justice

**Chapter 1. Hero of justice**

1976 Spinner's End

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not interested."_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Save your breath. I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

_"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you mudblood, it just-"_

_"Slipped out?"_

Severus could still remember the day when that happened. The day his friendship ended. His life ended.

'Mudblood.'

A simple word, one simple word ended his friendship with his best friend, Lily Evans. Since that day she avoided him, wouldn't talk to him. Even going far as avoiding his approaches.

"Lily…"

Severus slumped on his old tattered bed as he thought of his ex-best friend again. Her bright green eyes, red hair, pretty face…

"I'm… so sorry…. so so sorry..."

He curled in his bed not wanting to think of her anymore. The more he thought, the more it hurt. It was almost like being stabbed in the heart over and over again.

"WHERE ARE YOU BOY! COME HERE AND MAKE ME SOME FOOD!"

Severus sighed as he stood again. He hated his father, why does Lily have to leave his side but not him. Life was so unfair.

Walking into the living room, he saw Tobias Snape roaming like an inferi. A beer bottle was held firmly in his hand.

"Boy, go to the kitchen and make some food!" Tobias yelled. He always yelled. Even at the funeral of Eileen Snape, Severus's mother.

"Stop calling me boy! I have a name, and it is Severus!"

"Do not give me that voice or I'll go and bang your head into the wall!"

It was like this all the time in the Snape household. Yelling, Beating, and Screaming. This was the life of Severus snape.

"Do it then! Kill me!" Severus yelled back. He was not in a good mood to deal with his drunk father. "Kill me like you killed my mother!"

"WHY YOU!"

Outraged Tobias Snape ran towards his son flinging down the bottle onto his son's head.

Severus surprised that the drunken man could move that fast, couldn't move out of the way and the bottle smashed on to his head. Warm, red blood started pouring out of his head as if a waterfall. His skull was broken and Severus could only topple down on to the floor as if he was made of a sack of potatoes.

Lying on the floor, Severus couldn't think straight. His father was still kicking him on the side as hard as he could.

'What did I do so wrong to live like this.'

In the pain, he thought about his life in Hogwarts. Professors giving him a stink eye because he was in Slytherin. Marauders calling him names and hexing in who knows where.

"Help… Someone please help…" Severus could only croak out these words. But somewhere inside him knew that no one would save him.

"Trying to get help boy? Well, you should know that nobody cares about you!" Tobias cackled. It sounded so disgusting in Severus's ears.

"Help…. Someone help…"

Severus never liked being helped. But in that moment he knew felt how much powerless he is. If he couldn't change his fate, he hoped somebody would.

"Shout as much as you like boy but no on-"

Was all Tobias could say as an arrow shot out of nowhere and murdered the man.

Severus was surprised as he could see the arrow, no a sword, sticking out of his father's head. It was not the best view but something in Severus's mind shouted freedom.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

Startled, he moved his half-closed eyes to the warm voice and could see a person crouching next to him. Because of blood and tears, the only thing he could see was the person was wearing black and red.

"Tha…..nk you…." And that was all Severus could make out before he was sucked into his consciousness.

-The old man of the mountains-

Severus dreamed of a man.

A man who killed mercilessly. He killed and killed as he became a leader of a group. Some called him a hero, who punishes the sinner. But some called him death, as he killed anyone who saw him. There were many names he had like the old man of the mountain, First, or King Hassan…

"S… STOP! DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME FARTHER!" A man screamed desperately to Hassan.

{Listen… The evening bell has tolled thy name.}

The deep voice answered and Severus could see a skulled figure with dark blue flames walking to the man. He could almost hear the bell ringing softly as Hassan walked.

{May the feathers foreshadow your death and behead-}

Severus could see the sword gleam with power as the skull's eyes became alive. It was like seeing death itself. As the sword was about to hit the man's heart everything went back to black.

"Wake up Mr. Snape wake up!"

"WHA-?"

Feeling that someone was shaking him, Severus opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar face. A woman with light pink hair and blood like eyes were standing next to his bed. She wore a blood-red uniform that made her look like a soldier.

"Ah, Hello there Mr. Snape. Good to see you back alive." She said as if nothing happened.

"Where… where am I?"

Hearing his bewildered voice she smiled softly. "Mr. Snape, you're in the nursery room of Fatum Academy. Do you remember how you got here?"

Severus tried to think but his head hurt a lot. Still, he could remember the things that happened.

"I was dying and, and an arrow…"

"Yes yes, well, you wanted help? Right?"

Slowly Severus nodded his head.

"In our school we have a group called the counterforce and this group goes out and kills others who threaten humanity."

With those words, Severus was dumbfounded. Why was a group that saves humanity came to him?

"What? How? Wha-"

Seeing that Severus had more questions the nurse cut him off.

"All the other detailed questions are going to be answered by the headmaster so you should see him." The nurse said. "Someone from the Counterforce will be here in… oh his here."

Hearing the sound of the door Severus peered out from the curtains to see a teen with red white hair and wizard robes. He was tall for an Asian and looked strong. Gold warm eyes smiled at Severus as he walked into the nursery.

"You okay?" He asked. "I was worried that the man had already killed you."

"It's… okay. Ah… thank you?" Severus recovered quickly from shock and his voice became steadier. He never thanked people but the smile of the young man just shined with kindness.

"No problem. I was just doing my job. By the way, my name is Shirou Emiya. You can just call me Shirou."

"Severus Snape." The two boys shook hands.

"I see you have a lot of questions. You will get all your answers from the headmaster so wait a little bit longer." Shirou said helping Severus on his feet. "Well, I think we should be going, Nightingale. See you in a bit."

"Okay, Shirou. You too Mr. Snape."

With that, they left the nursery behind and started to climb up the tower. It was one hell of a tower. It was so high that when Severus looked out of small windows he could see the entire city.

About an eternity of stairs, they reached the top. It read 'The headmasters office' with some pick flowers decorating the edges.

"This is our stop, Severus. I hope to see you soon in class kay?"

"Class? What are you talk-"

But Shirou was already out of sight. Severus breathed a little and looked back at the suspicious-looking door. Making up his mind he turned the door and walked in.

There was an old wood table in front but Severus could not see who was sitting on the chair. Its back was facing the big window than the table.

"Ah, Mr. Severus Snape. A pleasure."

It seemed that the voice was coming from the chair but still Severus could not see who was sitting on it.

"Hello, sir." Said Severus trying to be polite. "Thank you for saving my life."

The voice laughed a little but still didn't turn to face the weary boy. "You should not thank me, Mr. Snape. For the will of humanity saved you."

"H… humanity?"

"Before you get your questions I'll give you some explanation to the gist of things here." The deep voice rumbled. "You see… The counterforce is more like a system that is to stop the extinction of humankind. You are a valuable asset in the future Mr. Snape, and without you humanity will fall."

Severus could only listen to this absurd news. The fate humanity was decided by him? A poor boy who lives in Spinner's End? A boy who have no friends and power?

"This place is called Fatum academy and we teach magic here, but not like Hogwarts. Here we study more about card magic."

"Card magic?" Severus never heard about card magic. He only heard about it in muggle magic shows. "Like exploding snap?"

"No, no. This is something we call spiritual cards. The cards that contain Heroic spirits."

After that, the headmaster talked about the wonder of card magic. Heroic spirits, noble phantasm, and true magic. To Severus, it was like discovering a new world full of aliens.

"How about being a student of this school Mr. Snape? The will of humanity concluded that you have enough power to master card magic."

"Me?" Severus asked in an unbelievable voice. "I can learn card magic?"

"Yes, you have the capability. You would make an excellent student here."

Hope bubbled inside of Severus as he thought about the headmasters offer. It was a good offer but Severus soon realized he had no money.

"If you're worried about financial problems, it's okay." The headmaster said kindly knowing Severus's thoughts. "The school will give you some kind of job to pay for your classes."

Severus thought for a little longer before making his decision.

"Then I will be in your care sir…"


	2. Chapter 2 the card chooses the wizard

**Chapter 2. The card chooses the wizard**

Soon after the meeting with the headmaster, Severus was led to one of the rooms in the tower. Thankfully it was not a long way down. The old wooden door greeted Severus with a creak when he opened it.

The large room was filled with strange-looking items. Wooden machines to iron swords various things were scattered all over the floor. On the table sat a woman who realized someone walked into the room.

"Severus Snape?" asked a woman who had brown hair and sea like blue eyes. "Welcome to Fatum academy, here to pick your card?"

"Y Yes!" It was like picking his wand all over again. He almost bit his tongue.

The woman giggled a bit and then smiled kindly at him. "No need to be so nervous. My name is Leo by the way." She reached out a hand and shook Severus's hand.

That eased Severus's mind a little. It was not everyday Severus got a smile that spoke kindness.

"Come here, let's see what card is best for you."

Severus walked closer to the table. It too was occupied with stuff Severus never saw before.

"There are seven classes when you classify a heroic spirit," Leo explained moving the items aside. "Saber, lancer, archer, rider, caster, assassin, and berserker. Each have its strength and weaknesses. All you have to do is to put your hand on this blank card and pour out your magical powers into it."

Leo gave Severus a piece of old rusty paper card. It just looked like an old burnt paper. There was nothing drawn upon it. Concentrating Severus covered the card with his hand and started to fill it with his magic.

Nothing happened at first that made Severus thought that he did something wrong. Confused he looked up at Leo and suddenly rainbow of lights ignited from the card.

"Wow…"

Magic circles shimmered into existence. 10 golden balls emerged as if it was alive and settled inside the card.

Severus waited for some more and seeing that nothing was going to happen, he flipped the card to see a man with two black daggers and a dark hood.

"Ah! The king of shadows, killers in the dark. Congratulations, you are picked into the assassin class."

Not answering Leo, Severus just looked at the card in his hand with curiosity. "What do I do with it now?" he asked.

"Now, you should get some sleep. It is almost dark and you had a very long day."

Saying goodbye to Leo Severus walked out the door and took out the map he got from the headmaster. He wanted to learn about the card as fast as he could but Leo was right. Severus had a long day and his body agreed to it.

Dragging his body to his room which was on the fourth floor, Severus laid down and without any thought, he drifted off to sleep.

-山の翁-

Lily Evans stood in front of her former friend's house in Spinner's End. It was not that she forgot the 'mudblood' incident. It was because she heard about the passing of one Tobias Snape. Lily could only hope that Severus would be okay after losing his parents.

Slowly she walked up to the shabby house. It was a wonder how Severus lived in this place for so long.

"Hello? Someone home?"

But nobody answered. No sound was heard, not even the creaking of the stairs. Thinking Severus was sleeping late, Lily tried to open the door only to find out that it was not locked.

"Sev…?"

As seeing that there was no answer, Lily walked into the dusty living room. It looked like nobody lived in the place for ages. It almost looked like a ghost house.

Not knowing whether to walk father in or not Lily tried to call out to Severus again but was again greeted with only silence.

Lily was now starting to get worried about Severus. She knew he was an early riser. Even when his mother passed away he never ignored her calls.

Gathering up courage, Lily started to briskly walk up the stairs where it led to Severus's room. The stairs creaked in protest as she stepped on them.

Lily reached Severus's room and saw that dust-covered the door handle. Breathing deeply she knocked on the door but it was useless. With shaking hands, she grabbed the handle and turned the knob to see nobody was in his room.

Soon Lily founded out that all Severus's books, quills, and the trunk were in the room but not the boy himself. She almost panicked there and then.

"Where are you Sev…" She grabbed one of his old potion books and looked through but couldn't discover anything. Seeing that she was not going to get any more clues she headed back home, thinking where her former best friend maybe.

-산의 노인-

'First thing about what you should know about cards, step one, be the one in control.'

It was almost lunchtime as Severus read the book about cards in the fifth-floor library. He would have come earlier to the library if not from the morning events.

For some reason, Shirou and his girlfriend Rin came over to him in the morning saying that they needed to prepare him. Asking what the fuss was they told him he was going to work in the kitchens with Shirou. The problem was going into the kitchen with rags and greasy hair was forbidden.

With that, they took him out for some image change. He tried to refuse by saying he didn't like pity but boy, who would have thought Shirou's girlfriend was that scary.

He could still remember Rin's smile as she talked, no forced him to go out shopping.

'I don't want pity!' Severus he said, scowling at Rin fiercely.

Rin smiled forcefully. 'It is not pity, we just want to make you clean and prepared for cooking."

'Merlin's beard! Are you saying I'm dirty? I don't need a little girl to force me what to do!'

'Little… girl?' Shirou could see something broke inside his girlfriend. He slowly started to back away from Severus's room.

'What!' Severus spat. 'Just leave me alone!'

After that he was kicked, cursed, hexed by Shirou's girlfriend and she didn't stop until Severus begged for mercy.

They first took him to the barber. Cutting his hair and buying shampoo products was not funny at all. Next, they dragged him to the cloth shop and dressed him in new black fashioned robes. Then they finally took him to Nightingale who fixed up his broken nose and teeth. She also humiliated him by giving skin lotion that smelt like lemon.

Now he was in the library sulking. Away from the monster named Rin Tohsaka. Severus shuddered, he was never going shopping with that monster ever again.

"Severus, will you come here and help me with some cooking?"

Looking up from the book he saw Shirou talking to him. Shutting the book he rose from his table and walked to Shirou.

The kitchen was on the first floor. It was clean and well organized as well but strangely there was no house elves insight.

"Eh… Shirou? Where are the house-elves?" Severus asked. He had a bad feeling about this. "Surely there should be more hands in here if we want to make food for everybody in school?"

Smiling sheepishly Shirou said "It will only be two of us. You and me. Don't worry, you can just watch me how it is done for lunch." And Severus watched. Simply said it was the most impressive thing Severus ever saw.

Shirou was not fast but precise. It looked simple but beautiful as well. Severus thought that he was looking at a flying butterfly than a cooking chef.

In just about 30 minutes of lunch was ready to be served.

"May I… have a taste?"

"Sure, go ahead."

With an audible gulp, he took a bite of curry that Shirou made. Soon he was flying over heaven.

"This… ahem… it's… okay."

"Thanks!"

That was a lie. It was too delicious that Severus couldn't stop his spoon going for another bite. Soon he had finished his lunch. It was the most satisfying meal he had in a while.

"Here, this is the recipe for dinner. Make sure to remember it okay?"

Severus took the note he was given. 'Beef stew' was written on the top. With a glance, Severus could see it was almost like potions.

The stir of the stew. The time when the ingredients were needed. How it was cut and sliced. Severus could feel his mind burn with the challenge.

"May I use the kitchen for a little bit Shirou? I would like to practice this since I'm making dinner." Severus asked politely.

"Sure! I'll serve alone just for this once."

"Thank you."

Severus could see Shirou was a kind-hearted man. He was not a man like someone in Hogwarts. He smiled a lot and wanted to help everyone who needed one.

"Oh before you cook you should wear an apron!"

Severus groaned. He, Severus Snape, who was not in these things could only glare at the apron with disgust.

"Can I please not wear this? I think wearing an apron is a girl's thing." He drawled.

"No, wear the apron. _Now_. Or I can bring Rin here and-."

"NO!"

Shirou smirked at the scared look that formed in Severus's face. "Well? Wear it then."

Scowling Severus reached out and wore the pink apron reluctantly. He was already thinking of transfiguring the damn thing to black.

"It looks good on you Severus." Said Shirou still smirking as he loaded curry on to the trail. "By the way, you can't transfigure it to black. It is magical after all."

Scowling more Severus just ignored Shirou and started to work on the beef stew.

-Vello nas montañas-

After a successful dinner, Severus lay on his bed reading about Heroic spirits.

'Before you learn about Heroic spirits you first need to understand the concept of a heroic spirit.' It read. 'Heroes are someone who is considered to save, destroy, and change humanity. You need to understand that not only people who save are heroic spirits. Many heroic spirits have blood on their hands and -'

That was as far as Severus could read as he heard a knock coming from the door.

"Who's there?"

"Mr. Snape I'm here to lend you your time table so can you please open the door?"

"Oh, right."

Opening the door Severus could see a man who had long brown hair reaching to his waist. His robes were white and black like some muggle priest.

"Hello, Mr. Snape, I'm George saint. You can call me Professor George." He said calmly. "This is your time table, I will meet you at eight o clock sharp. Good night." With that, he turned around and walked away from Severus's room.

Severus scanned his time table in interest.

The subjects are as followed. Card install, P.E., Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Dueling, and Health. Tomorrow was Monday so he had Charms first. It was not his best subject but he still got exceed expectations before in Hogwarts.

The subject he did look forward to was Potions and Card install whatever that means. The potion was naturally his best subject and Card install should have something to do with the cards.

He pulled out his card and looked at it one more time. The skull, the dagger, it all looked too menacing. Feeling suddenly too exhausted Severus went back to bed and turned out the lights. Real-life in Fatum academy will start tomorrow and he should be ready.

That night he dreamt about a man. A man who punished the sin of other men.

A man who soon was named 'death' itself.


	3. Chapter 3 Card install

**Chapter 3. Card install**

Severus felt the class was very different from Hogwarts. If Hogwarts was like 'follow the teacher and learn', in Fatum academy it was more like 'experiment on your own. The teachers may help… or not' kind of way. For Severus, it was not that bad. He always liked to study alone in the library… well with Lily of course.

He sometimes thought about how she was doing but always tried to shove it right back to the corner of his head. Lily was not his friend anymore and he knew it.

Still, with Lily in his thoughts, he was quite enjoying his time in Fatum academy. There were no marauders, no Slytherin friends. Just him and the class. He didn't get that close with other students but working in the kitchens made him famous. Sometimes he had been asked by students what was today's dinner.

Eventually, it was all good for him in his new school.

Potions were the easiest subject for him and dueling was also fun. But the subject Severus took a liking to was Card install. Last week He and the class learned about the theory of the Cards and finally today they were going to try installing it.

"Now remember, the card is different from the wand," Leo said walking casually around the classroom. "The cards don't need any swish or flicking. You just need to accept the soul from the card and carve its soul into yours."

The explanation was hard to understand, but the incantation was easy enough.

Severus put his card on flat ground and tried the spell-like Leo said. He could feel the card's magical power glowing brightly.

『Install.』 He said waiting for something to happen.

But to Severus's utter disappointment nothing happened. No glowing of cards, no magic circles. Not even a twitch. Noticing that Severus was having a hard time Leo carefully walked to him to see what the problem was.

"You're trying too hard Severus. Pull out your strength and just accept the magic."

"I don't think I have that much strength." Severus gritted his teeth. He was frustrated that the card was not activating like he thought it would.

"Well, just don't fight the soul. Ok?"

"Right."

Muttering to himself, Severus once again tried to install the card but had no luck that day.

Severus left the class feeling a little upset. He was looking forward to installing his card but failed miserably. Severus looked down at his time table to see his next class was dueling which was held in the field.

"Severus! Wait up!"

Looking back Severus saw Shirou was running to catch up to him.

"Hello Shirou, how was your day so far?"

"Fine, what about you?"

"Oh… it's okay I guess."

Talking with Shirou was comfortable with Severus. It was not like talking to Lily who made his heart pound. Still, it made him happy that someone cared for him.

They reached the dueling field. The sun was shining brightly and students were sitting on the shade of trees. As soon as the bell rang they all gathered around in the middle.

"Hello, class. Welcome to another class of dueling." Ms. Scathach, the dueling teacher, said looking down at them with a beautiful smile.

She was one of the prettiest women Severus ever saw. Blood-red eyes with Purple hairs made her look like royalty.

Like always they paired into groups of two and started to duel all around the field. Severus paired up with Shirou as always.

"Let's start, Shirou." Severus never won a duel against Shirou Emiya. Today Severus hoped that he may win for the very first time.

Severus attacked first with the standard stinging hex but Shirou deflected with no difficulty. Severus then fired a Leg-Locker Curse but Shirou deflected it again. This attack went for 10minutes while Severus tried to penetrate Shirou's defense.

'Reducto! Locomotor Mortis! Sectumsempra!'

Severus shot spell after spell to Shirou but not even one could break his defense. It made Severus mad. He was showering curses but nothing affected the red-haired wizard. Not even Sectumsempra, the strongest spell he made so far.

Shirou's golden eyes moved rapidly catching every movement Severus was doing.

"Stupefy!" The moment Severus stopped his furious attacks Shirou fired a well-placed stunner into Severus's chest finishing the duel.

Walking over to Severus Shirou pulled him back up.

"You're improving Severus!" Shirou said smiling brightly. "I thought I was going to lose today!'

Scowling Severus swept the dirt clinging to his cloth. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." He muttered.

Shirou smiled sheepishly.

"I mean it when I said you are improving quickly."

"Well….. It's not enough. I mean how do you deflect and dodge all those spells? Sorry to say this but you can't even do nonverbal spells and the only spell I heard you do was Stupefy!"

It was true. Last week, Shirou defeated Severus with only Stunners. Severus never heard Shirou do other spells. Except for Transfiguration where Shirou taught other students.

"Your right. I can't do any nonverbal spells and I can only do the simplest spells in magic." Shirou said. "You see I'm not talented in magic what so ever. I may never be more than a third rate magician."

Severus just gaped at Shirou. "Bu- But you are the strongest student in the school and you also teach Transfiguration! You're the best wizard I've seen in my life!"

Shirou eyed Severus, not with sad eyes but cheerful hopeful eyes. "I thank you for saying to me like that but I am trash in magic. Even in Transfiguration, there is a limit."

Severus didn't know what to say. He looked up to Shirou because he thought he was perfect in everything. He had a beautiful girlfriend, best in cooking and dueling, and he smiled all the time as if nothing bothered him.

Now Severus knew Shirou was just another human being. A man who knew the world was not fair.

"I'm… I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be. I already accepted my strengths and weaknesses. Besides, it does not stop me from pursuing my dream. I just need to work harder than others." Shirou said laughing a little.

"If you don't mind, may I ask what you want to be?"

Shirou stopped laughing and stared at Severus's black orbs. Severus could see the flame and steel that burned determination in Shirou's golden eyes.

"I'm going to be a hero of justice."

-Старац у планинама-

Dinner was a disaster. Unfortunately, Shirou had some kind of mission to do so Severus was all on his own. He went down to the kitchen two hours early skipping classes.

Thankfully, two hours was enough for him to make a decent dinner. It was not perfect like Shirou's but he did the best he could do. It made him think about how much far behind he was compared to Shirou.

'I'm going to be a hero of justice'

Shirou's dream was not an easy one to forget. Severus thought Shirou was going to be a cook or maybe a teacher. He never thought some superman was what Shirou dreamed of.

Severus knew superman was not a good example but still he couldn't figure out what Shirou meant.

"Hey, Severus! Can you give us some beer?" Chulainn called.

"Ok, wait a minute." Shaking his thought about Shirou he ran toward the back of the kitchen.

Bringing out some beer glasses and a bottle Severus walked towards the teachers who were having a conversation. It seemed quite important as they whispered in hushed voices.

"Here Professor Chu."

"Thanks, kid. Wanna join?"

"No thanks sir, I don't drink alcohol."

"Huh. Well, come here if you ever want to drink."

"I'll consider it sir," Severus said politely.

Returning to the counter. He plopped down on his chair and looked at the happy faces of students and teachers. Severus secretly smiled. This scene was not going to bore him at all.

Going back into the kitchen he made a dish for himself with leftover food. He readied to eat his dinner when a small voice was heard from the counter.

"Mother we are back."

He turned his gaze to the counter but couldn't find anyone there. Thinking that he was mistaken Severus returned to his dinner.

"Mother? Are you there?"

Sighing, Severus stood up and walked back to the counter.

There, wearing a black hood and cloak was a small girl. Severus could not help but think that the girl was adorable. Green eyes met black and they stared at each other.

'It looks like Lily's eyes…' Severus thought sadly.

"You're not mother? Who are you? Where is mother?"

"Um… Who is this 'mother' you're talking about?"

"Mother Shirou of course."

Severus was dumbfounded. "But Shirou is a boy… isn't he?"

"Yes, but Shirou is still mother Shirou. Do you know where he is?"

"He's out on a mission. Did you need something?"

At that moment a growling sound came out from nowhere. Terrified of the sudden noise Severus whipped his head to see where the noise was coming from.

"U- Um…"

The small girl tried to say something to him but was shushed by Severus. The growling didn't stop and Severus started thinking it may be an invisible lion.

He was about to pull out his wand when a small cold hand grabbed his arm. He looked down to see the small girl, who was holding her tummy. That made Severus understand where the sound was coming from.

Trying not to laugh he led the girl into the kitchen and made her sit in his chair.

"Here, eat." Severus said simply.

"Th- Thank you…"

The girl ate the food in a hurry. Severus watched as the girl devoured his dinner. It was strange. He hasn't eaten anything tonight but seeing the girl being fed made him feel like he was full. Maybe it was because she had Lily's eye color.

Severus soon figured out she had a large appetite. He readied the pan and started the fire. He had no idea why he was doing this for a girl he just met but grilled the steak anyway.

"Have some steak."

"Thank you….." Said the girl blushing a little. Severus could see she was a shy girl.

Sitting beside her Severus tried to make a conversation.

"So, what's your name?"

"Jacky Ripperdoe."

It was a cute name. Severus couldn't help but think that it matched the girl perfectly.

"Can I call you Jack?" Severus asked.

"Ok…"

Jack was too cute. She looked just like a perfect doll.

"…Can I have some more please?"

"Ok."

That night he didn't eat anything. Still, it felt like his hard-cold heart was filled in a long while.

\- Wong tuwa ing gunung-

The next day he went to the field. It was a P.E. class and he was looking forward to strengthening his body. Shirou said that P.E. was important in dueling and Severus wanted to be stronger. Stronger to prove himself to others.

In P.E. class Chulainn taught hand to hand to combat. It was strange seeing wizards running around the field but Severus accepted thinking it was going to be worth it.

"Today I want you to pair up and practice the Self-defense I taught you last week!"

Unfortunately, Shirou was not back from his a mission so Severus waited until he could pair up with someone else.

Surprisingly someone tapped on his shoulder. Turning around he saw the Jack looking at him with those cat-like eyes.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

Jack tilted her head looking confused.

"I mean, how old are you? You look too young to be in this class." Severus said. In his eyes, she looked like she just reached thirteen.

"Seventeen."

"In that height? You must be joking." Severus scowled. He never thought a little girl was going to lie to him. "Stop lying and tell me your real age."

Jack puffed out her cheek.

"Seventeen. You and we partner."

With that, she walked across the field and crouched. Not wanting to hurt a little girl Severus pulled all strength from his arms and waited. Without warning, Jack ran towards Severus at lightning speed and grabbed his robes.

In less than a second Severus was lying down on the floor. Jack was on top of him pressing her knee into his chest while holding a fist over his eyes.

"Seventeen." Jack climbed off him and walked back to her place.

Severus was stunned. Jack was stronger and faster than he thought she was. Severus stood up. This time bringing his senses to its limits he waited for Jack to make her move.

Severus was down on the floor before he could squeak 'Stupefy'.

Seeing that Severus was being floored by Jack, Chulainn came over with a big smile.

"Oh, excellent Jacky! I see you kept up your training!"

"Yes, uncle." Jack replied with no emotion.

"Severus, you are lucky to have Jack teaching you hand-to-hand combat," Chulainn said sounding a lot like Slughorn. "She is one of the best fighters in the school."

Severus just groaned at where he was lying. His body ached all over, P.E. with Jack was one hell of a nightmare. He hoped that Shirou would come back from his mission quickly.

\- પર્વતોમાં વૃદ્ધ માણસ-

Severus sighed in relief as he escaped his P.E class thirty minutes earlier. He made his way down to the kitchen to make lunch. There was little time left so he decided to make something simple.

There was enough milk and sugar. He made huge amounts of milk ice-cream.

Cafeteria doors swung opened and in came Jack and her class. They were all sweating. It looked like Chulainn made them run around the field for a half-hour.

"What's for today?"

"Milk ice-cream I hope it's okay?"

Chulainn nodded with a big smile.

Everybody loved the ice-cream and wanted more. Especially, Jack, she followed me as I walked around to serve the students. She licked the ice-cream in a record of seconds and asked more with her adorable eyes.

Severus didn't like being followed around but her strength never missed his sleeves.

After one hour of serving the ice-creams were all out and Severus started cleaning the cafeteria. Jack remained while licking her last cone.

"Class is going to start in about 20minutes don't you have to go?" Severus asked scowling a little. He had a hard time walking around while Jack pulled his sleeves with unbelievable strength.

Jack looked at the clock and casually pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll see you at dinner… Husband." She said with no emotion.

With that, Jack walked out of the cafeteria still licking her ice-cream.

"W…hat?"

In slow response, Severus figured out what he heard and started to gawk at the place where Jack was moments ago.


	4. Chapter 4 Strength

**Chapter 4. Strength**

Lily Evans waked up hearing a peck on the window. Glancing up at her alarm clock she saw that it was eight in the morning.

Yawning she stretched her body and stood up from her comfortable bed. It was about a month ago when summer vacation started. Looking out the window she saw a barn owl pecking at her window. A letter was stuck tightly on the owl's leg.

Opening up the window she ushered the owl inside and took the envelope from the owl's leg. In one glace she figured out it was another love letter from James potter.

Lily pulled out the letter while petting the owl and started to read.

_Dear Lily flower_

_I hope you are having a wonderful summer vacation. Did you go anywhere with your family? For me, I traveled around Europe with Sirius and watching a lot of quidditch. Right now I'm in France. There are so many things to look at and buy that I don't know what to do. We are going to go back to London in about a month and I would like to invite you to a party that is held at my house._

_I would love to spend some time with you. It would be an honor to be your date. It would be nice telling you all kinds of things I saw all over the world. I send you a flower that I picked up in Germany. I don't know what the name is but it is very beautiful as you._

_Hope to hear from you soon. Have a wonderful day Lily flower._

_Yours truly_

_James Potter._

_P.S. The owl I sent you is an international owl. It is faster than normal owls and flies farther as well._

Lily reached inside and pulled out the flower that was sent by James. It was red like a rose but didn't have any thrones. She put it on her desk and took in the sweet scent.

It was sweet of James to give her a flower and it made her happy. She blushed a little as she read the letter again.

Lily thought about James Potter. He was handsome, rich, and was fun to talk with. It would be a lie if Lily said she had not thought about James Potter as boyfriend material. If he didn't pick on Sev that much, she would have surely gone out on a date with him.

Compared with James, Sev was poor, ugly, and quite. He almost looked like a bat muttering curses under his breath all the time. Still, she thought him as a friend… Until the mudblood incident.

Lily now knew her Gryffindor friends were right all along. Slytherins were wannabe death eaters the lot of them. Severus's Slytherin friends and his interest in dark magic made him crazy. How dare he call her a mudblood.

Looking out the window again, Lily saw a raven sitting outside on a tree branch. It reminded Lily of her ex-best friend.

"Stop thinking of him Lily, he is a lost cause. Just….. forget about him." Reminding her self that she no longer needed to think about a boy named Severus Snape she picked up a pencil and started to write a letter to James.

Maybe this party will make her mind move on from Severus for good.

**-Tigulang sa bukid-**

『Install.』

Blue flames erupted from the card and started to take form as a huge sword began to form. The flame-worked up towards Severus's arm and soon a metal armor was clinging to it.

It was about a month since he started to study the magic of cards and finally last week he had succeeded in doing 'Part installing'. The armor only covered his right arm and the big sword was missing the top.

Severus scowled in disappointment. He knew he had improved a lot in the past month but he was not that satisfied with the results.

He still lost every round of wand dueling with Shirou and hand-to-hand combat with Jack ended with his back touching the ground. But anyone could tell his reaction speed had become faster and his body became fit.

Right now Severus was inside his room practicing his card magic with Shirou.

"You're doing great Severus. A lot of students need to practice for six months before achieving part install."

"Thanks, Shirou," Severus growled. Shirou's word didn't help Severus's mood.

He just wanted more power. Severus thought he was still too weak. Dueling with Shirou made him realize how slow he was casting magic. He knew that he studied for just a month but he still couldn't help but feel venerable and useless.

Shirou sighed knowing what Severus was thinking about. He knew the boy was hungry for respect and power. It was not that it was wrong, but Shirou worried it will make Severus choose the wrong choice when needed.

"Mother, Husband, Headmaster is calling."

A knock came from the door as a young voice called out.

Stomping toward the door, Severus yanked it open to see Jack looking up at him with no emotions.

"I said to you. Don't. Call. Me. That!" Severus spat out. He was embarrassed by Jack calling him that word. With Lily not talking to him, he never thought about romance in the last month.

Jack, ignoring the angry boy, locked her eyes with Shirou instead. Seeing the seriousness in her eyes Shirou knew immediately something came up.

"Severus we should go right away. I think this is urgent."

Never hearing Shirou's voice so cold Severus forgot his anger and nodded numbly.

Together the three climbed up the tower and opened the old wooden door. The headmaster, as usual, was sitting in his chair looking out the window.

"Shirou, Jack… and Mr. Snape. It would be nice to ask how you three are doing in school but this is not a time to get chatty."

"What is it this time headmaster?" Shirou asked with a voice of steel.

"It seems a couple of werewolves are looking for trouble. I need three of you to go there and make them stop."

Severus could feel his fear of werewolves starting to build. Werewolves were not his strong fort. Severus never forgot the accident in the Whomping Willow.

"But why am I going, sir? Surely there are more capable students?" Severus said calmly trying not to show his fear.

"Well, Mr. Snape. This mission is something like a test run. The academy sometimes gives out missions to make our students understand what it is to feel when your life is in danger. But don't worry, Shirou and Jack are very strong fighters who can activate 'full install' in seconds. I'm sure they will take good care of you."

Severus clenched his fists. He didn't want protection but he still was scared of facing a pack of werewolves. Reluctantly he nodded his head and said no more. He didn't like to be seen as a coward.

"When are we going to leave, headmaster?"

"Tomorrow morning. You all should be prepared." With that, they were dismissed.

Walking down the stairs to his room Severus's head was full of werewolves. Of his experience, he had in his third year in Hogwarts.

Of the monster who was sleeping in the Whomping Willow. His big yellow eyes. His big white teeth. His beast like claws…

"Are you okay Husband?" Snapping out from his thoughts he looked around to see Jack holding his hand. It made him blush a little. The cold hand of Jack's was cooling off his sweaty hands.

It was a nice feeling but still, he pulled back.

"Er… yeah." It was awkward to be cared for once. Sure, Shirou cared for him but Jack was a girl and girls did not like him at Hogwarts.

Jack nodded her head still emotionless. "Then I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night… Husband." And she scampered down the stairs giggling a little while Severus yelled down to Jack to stop calling him that ridiculous name.

Shaking his head he walked back to his room and pulled the covers. Trying not to think about werewolves or the Whomping Willow.

Severus sighed in frustration it was no use. He vividly remembered the white teeth that bared at him that night. Knowing that he was not a shape to go to sleep he took out the card from his pocket.

『Install.』

He stared at the blue flames. It was not hot nor cold. Severus always thought Fires were something that could burn but he didn't know what this flame burned.

He put it on some paper but it never burned. It never burned any wooden objects either. Severus thought it was strange so one day he asked Shirou why it could not burn anything.

'Maybe that is the power of your card's heroic spirit. Your card is an assassin so maybe the flames are something like an illusion.'

That was what Shirou thought it was but Severus didn't feel that it was right.

『Install』

Again, the blue flames blazed wildly. He stared at blue flames until he fell asleep.

And he dreamed. For once he didn't dreamed about a man that killed others.

In the dream the sky was cloudy. He was standing on a hill. All he could see was the sky and the hill. Everything from the sky to the ground was painted black and white.

"You seem lost young one."

Severus whipped around to see a man lurking behind him. The man was dressed in filthy black clothes and was hooded with a cloak.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Severus felt a little frightened. The hill, the sky, the man. All looked too real.

"You don't know me?" The man said sounding sad. "Pity, I thought you knew me very well."

Severus stepped a little back. This man looked like trouble for him. He had this aura that screamed 'I'm the last thing you will ever see'!

"I'm called Death." Death introduced itself calmly. "The place we are is on a mountain that I own."

"Death? Like… the Dark Lord?"

The hooded man laughed heartily. "Nothing like the stupid snake. I am who he fears."

"So… you're stronger than him?" Severus asked hopefully. "Can you teach me how to get stronger?"

"Ah… Boy, do you want strength? Do you want it that much?"

"Yes, I would do anything to be stronger. Anything. I can be respected, I can be famous, and no one, no one will think lowly of me again!"

Death looked at Severus quietly for several minutes. Severus stared back with hunger in his eyes.

"There is a limit when you only want power child." Death finally said. Severus could see the man brining out a hand from his racked cloak. His arm was covered in black armor and familiar blue flames.

"That… blue flames?"

Severus looked fixedly at Death's arm as it rolled around the flame as if it was a toy. It looked like a blue orb as it danced around in Death's arm.

"Amazing isn't it?" Death murmured. "The flames that kill everything…"

"Flames that… kill?" Severus repeated not knowing what Death was talking about. "Doesn't flame burn and then kill?"

Death didn't answer Severus as he around and started walking back into a cave.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?"

Severus tried to catch him but his sight was starting to spin as he saw only darkness. The mountain was no more.

With a jolt, Severus opened his eyes. He looked at the clock. Six O clock. It was morning. Severus moved to stand up to see something attached to his arm. Looking down Severus saw the black armor was still there but with a grey-white sword.

The handle was covered in nails and belts. The whole length of the sword was so long that it almost comes up to his neck. Also, blue flames licked the sword's body that made it shinier.

Severus knew that he didn't know the answers to the flames yet. Still, he felt his connection with his card grow stronger.

**-****მთებში****მოხუცი****-**

Severus walked down to the tower gate to see Jack and Shirou waiting for him. They each had a small backpack slung over their back.

"Okay there Severus? You don't seem to have enough sleep." Shirou said looking slightly worried.

"I'm fine Shirou. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Royal Forest of Dean. The information says that the werewolves are trying to attack Goodrich castle."

Severus's mood didn't get better by hearing this news.

"But that's so far away from London. Plus I don't like brooms."

Jack and Shirou looked at each other and shared a chuckle. In Jack's case a twitch of the eye.

"Oh, no-no. We are not going there by brooms. Come on now follow me."

Severus followed the two and reached a room that read 'Magic transport.' They shuffled inside to see nothing but a magic circle drawn in the middle.

"This Severus is a magic circle," Shirou said looking proud. "This little circle here can help us go to places we never went before thus making it more useable than apparating."

Severus watched in curiosity as the Circle glowed weakly around their feet.

Shirou shouted "Royal Forest of Dean!" and the glowing grew brighter until Severus could only see white.

About a second later the glowing stopped and Severus could see trees surrounding them. They have arrived in the Royal Forest of Dean.

Severus gulped. His first mission had already begun.


End file.
